


girl versus timing

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, braven kink meme, mentions of the ensemble, worldbuilding and semi-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times: interrupted. (And the one time Raven does something about it, because seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl versus timing

**Author's Note:**

> SARPRAIZ, IT WAS ME!!! guess what, anon's not my style (not for long anyway). Braven Kink Meme fill to the prompt: 5 times Raven and Bellamy are interrupted before they can have sex (grounders, camp leader stuff, etc.) and once nothing is going to stop them.

**one.**

It's late at night when they come back. She would call them soldiers, except she knows none of the members of this hunting party wants to be called that; there's the healer and the teacher, and sure they are warriors hidden under layers of paint but they are also soft and gentle to those they care about, and there's the florist - though he calls himself that in jest - and the books keeper - who keeps track of supplies, not of books - and at the front of the group, the librarian. 

They've brought home a bounty, meat to sustain the camp for a whole fortnight and soon-to-be furry blankets. They still have weapons, remnants of a time long ago (one maybe two years ago?) when they lived in another camp, and had other designations. She wouldn't call them soldiers, though they move like a well-oiled war machine even now. She wouldn't, because she's seen them acting like morons only too many times to be impressed by the image they paint, all together; but she knows the younger ones, they do, they think this is an army, their army. 

She has another name for them: "You losers better not have scratched my baby." 

"She's _fine_ , villain," quips Octavia with a roll of her eyes, then walks up to Raven and wraps her up in a welcomed hug. Next comes the pat on the shoulder from Lincoln, which she expects, and Monty and Miller waving hello as they unload the game. 

"We should talk," is the greeting Bellamy gives her, frown on his face. He reaches for her elbow as soon as he's come close, and that makes her stand alert. Something's gone wrong. In an instant, the humor is gone and she is simply nodding, then nudging him to step into her workshop. 

Immediately, she makes up an entire list of what could've happened, and follows him inside the tent. "What's wrong? Did one of the guns jam ag-mmhph." _Oh_. 

"Yeah," he whispers, and dips to lick a line up her throat. 

" _Seriously_?" she whispers back, then laughs when he picks her up, hands on her ass, and sets her down on her workbench. The metal containers on it rattle. He steals another kiss. 

"Seriously." He has her the three buttons of her shirt undone and is sucking on her collarbone when she realizes, belatedly, that she was doing something before the hunting party came. Machine stuff. 

"Bell - ah - my hands are dirty," she warns him. 

"Hot." He bites on this one spot just under her jawline, and then pulls himself up to his full height. There's a devious smile on his face, and she shivers from it alone. Decides that _screw it_ , and better yet _screw him_ , so she tugs his shirt up and leaves her hand print on his stomach, in black grease. "I need -" 

"Hey, whenever you're done being gross, we still have to unload the rover?" 

Bellamy's forehead falls to her shoulder with a bitter, bitter groan. Raven laughs and flips Octavia the finger around him; it doesn't stop the girl from pretend-gagging. She shakes arousal off with a shudder, and presses a kind little kiss to Bellamy's cheek before slapping his shoulder. "Later." 

She knows what his glare means. It means _You're not the one hiding a boner to the entire camp_. 

**two.**

The first time it happens, it's because of a fight. There's another war brewing, at least that's what everyone says, except now they're fighting invisible forces and half of their people. At least, there's no Mountain to breech, no Grounder alliance to strike. 

(Unless you count what Clarke is doing on her side, but Raven doesn't, not anymore.)

They fight, because in the call to arms, when they made the list of people who'd lead sections, he'd volunteered. They fight, because three days ago, Abby stitched a bullet graze on his side, and he still hasn't recovered, and he won't march into battle high on painkillers either. 

So she barges into his tent and snarls at him, calls him stupid, because he _is_ , and this feels like the do-over for what happened before Mount Weather. Except this time she is genuinely scared of losing him, more than she's ever been before, and she doesn't have the courage to say this. So instead she says "Well, try not to die, because you'd be a pain in the ass to bury," as soon as there's an opening. 

And somehow, somehow it just fits that it ends in his lips crushed to hers, his breath meeting hers in the middle. She is reminded of magnets, polar opposites being drawn together; beneath the taste of him, she's sure he must've put glue against his lips, because she can't get herself to pull away. 

The message comes out, in Morse code, in kisses, in her nails digging into the back of his jacket. In "Don't," which he understands perfectly, because he bites her lower lip and silences her, and slips his hand down her back and under her shirt. Around, to her stomach, and she burns up, she holds her breath -

They sound the alarm, somewhere outside his tent. 

They sound the alarm, and like always, everyone's lives gets put on pause. 

**three.**

The newest camp, the one that's all theirs, the one Harper has taken to calling Camp Delinquents, is set in a different location, brand new. They are half a day's walk from a pond, and when the bustle of their small hive gets to her head, Raven likes to drive the rover up to it. It cuts the travel down by more than half, which is good on her leg, so it's not really a waste of fuel. 

She knows, however, that if Miller found out that she's taking the rover out to grope Bellamy by the pond, he'd chew her head off. She also knows he'd only do it because he's utterly jealous. But it's Raven's baby, and she decides; Bellamy is all too happy to join for the ride. 

Today, though, is for him. There's been a loss in the great family that they've built here, gone before it could even take his first breath. That sort of thing, it stirs up bad memories for him, it carves up the past and reminds him that there will always be darkness to follow, as a consequence of what he's done. His words, his judgement. 

She drives them away, under the pretense of restocking the water; barrels of metal are waiting in the back of the rover, for when they see fit to make true on the promise. But instead, she asks him to teach her how to swim, and distracts him the entire day. They float together until the water gets cold, and then they make a fire so they can get dry before filling the barrels. 

It's Bellamy in the firelight that does it for her, that makes her slide closer to him and pull him down for a kiss. One leads to another and another, slow and sweet, like they have the time to savor each other. 

And speaking of, she decides: "I want to taste you." Whispers it against his mouth and smiles when he lets out a quiet moan. He has gotten better at letting her, at not worrying about her comfort and allowing himself to be the focus of all the pleasure. She kisses her way down his chest, the spare blanket she brought surprisingly soft under her naked body, and slips even lower. _I release you_ , she whispers mentally just above his heart, and bites at the jut of his hip. 

He lets out a moan, so she doesn't hear the bushes rustling, nor the footsteps approaching; doesn't hear anything except Bellamy's excited breath, doesn't see anything other than his fists, clenched in anticipation. Though maybe she should've. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Reyes, this is _tyranny_!"

In hindsight, she probably should've covered them both up, instead of ripping grass out in frustration and throwing it, roots and dirt and all, at Miller's head. 

**four.**

It takes them three years to end up in commercial trade with the Grounders, and even when they do the hostility remains. Regardless, there is one undeniable fact: Camp Delinquent produces food and repairs weapons and gadgets and has _a car_ , and the word eventually travels. 

(Another thing that travels: they are like cockroaches. Everyone else fails, but they make it out alive, somehow.) 

It's not that they need it, but Lincoln says that it would be great to have some more healers on their side, so they open the gates and let the trade start. It starts as a season thing, and then becomes almost monthly, and they realize just how many Grounders do travel through their territory. They're free to do so, their camp never asks for a toll; they have decided that war sucks too much, and as long as nobody comes barging into their homes demanding tax or calling it their territory, they'll leave everyone alone and keep the guns stashed. (Making bullets is a pain in the ass anyway, says Raven.)

Each large offer gets negotiated, and it's always Bellamy who negotiates because his name has traveled far, too. Raven sits in the tent with him and the Grounder woman, who calls herself the village chief, and they debate on the price of salt. 

Bellamy is viciously good at this. Always polite, but never one to back down from the haggle. She realizes, watching him, that this side of him really does it for her, too. 

So she pulls him in for a kiss, with teeth, and only pulls away when the Grounder woman clears her throat. 

"Seriously? I'm not even out of the room." 

**five.**

Here's the thing: she doesn't believe in that whole honeymoon period thing. For one, the rings they both wear around their necks, the ones she fashioned out of car parts, they're purely sentimental value. There was no ceremony, and she doesn't believe in a ceremony anyway, and they're not really married. Besides, people who agree to spend their lives together and grow old side by side don't just end up getting tired of sex eventually. 

What she _is_ tired of is the interruptions. If there was a honeymoon period thing, then Raven and Bellamy are going through the opposite of it. Skirmishes with neighboring villages that need solving, walls that needs repairing, hunts that need organizing. 

It's been _weeks_. She misses having him inside her. Sue her, whatever. 

He calls her a sexual creature sometimes, amused and quiet, but that's not it; it's the touch that she craves the most, and the connection between them. The moment their eyes lock and they speak without words, that blissful moment when they fall back into the pillows, spent and content. She misses _that_. 

And yeah, the hot sex part too, a lot. 

It's gotten to the point where Octavia jokes that she needs to get laid, because she's so irritable, all the time; Raven's answer tends to be something like "Well I would if your stupid gorgeous brother would come back already." 

So when he comes back, almost everyone knows to stay out of their hut. They know, because his way of greeting her is to pick her up and kiss her, in public, and then carry her off to their hut amidst modest cheering.

It's just: not _everyone_ knows. And if she thinks about it with a cool head, she can't really blame Monty for barging in just as Bellamy is kneeling down between her legs, because Monty's been locked up in the greenhouse the entire day. 

Still. Her "I will _murder you to death_ ," echoes through the entire camp anyway. 

**\+ one.**

Half an hour later, Bellamy opens the door to their hut, and hammers a nail into it. He hangs a sign from it, written in Raven's letter: 

_Don't Disturb for 24h  
(enter and DIE)_

And slams the door shut behind him. And that's that.


End file.
